To Know a Hero
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: A continuation of Chaos Theory. Its the anniversary of Sonic's adventure around the world with Chip, and Eggman has revised his plan. But this time, Sonic's dark side takes control, and his good side trapped within his own mind. Can the real Sonic escape?
1. Darkness Within

_Sonic: To Know A Hero_

_Chapter 1_

_Darkness Within_

**It had been a month since the Artificial Chaos were destroyed and Chaos himself with them. The world was slowly being put back in order, but one threat loomed over the Earth that nobody would see coming. That threat is none other than……**

**Our peaceful blue hedgehog sat on the Apotos hillsides, preparing to watch one of the greatest events the world will ever behold. The worlds first triple eclipse, shared between the sun, the moon, and the Space Colony Ark. Sonic had been waiting to see this for weeks, and it just so happened that that very day was also the anniversary of his trip around the world with his lost friend Chip. In his memory, Sonic was wearing Chips ring, the jewel shining in the sunlight. Little did Sonic know that high above him, gathered in the Space Colony Ark, were the seven Chaos Emeralds. **

"**Mwuhahahahahahaha! Finally! The Dark Gaia project may have failed, but this is perfect!" Dr. Eggman was sitting in the control room of the Ark, the seven Chaos Emeralds already in place. "Now all I have to do is wait a few more minutes…" Eggman was waiting for the eclipse. When the light of the sun rounds the moon, its intensity increases ten fold, making the solar panels on the back of the Space Colony Ark capable of charging the Eclipse Cannon. Clearly, the fact that the eclipse only lasts a few minutes would bring the plan to failure. But not if the Chaos Emeralds were used to stop the planet in its tracks again. If the Chaos Emeralds were corrupted and the planet ceased to spin, and the moon ceased to move, then entire planet would be at his mercy. **

**As the four spacial vessels aligned, and the eclipse was complete, Eggman activated artificial Chaos Control. The planet was frozen in place, the moon and Space Colony Ark along with it. "This is it! Fire!!" Eggman swiftly pressed the button and the Eclipse Cannon fired, and as Eggman had planed, the great beam split the planet once again, separating its continents. The Chaos Emeralds were now corrupted, but for reasons beyond Eggmans calculations, they had been warped away by Chaos Control. As the planet shook and Sonic stood his ground as best he could, a terrible event took place beyond anyones calculations could ever expect. **

**Just as the planet broke apart, a great black mist spread from the core. The spores of Dark Gaia began to spread, but were searching for just one being. The one that had caused his downfall. As the spores gathered around Sonic, he could feel the corruption slowly seeping into him. As Sonic felt his mind slowly fading away, he heard a familiar voice. **

"**Sonic, hold on!" Chips voice radiated from the jewel, and as Sonics darkness began to take over, his light was not lost, but sealed within his own mind. As Sonics body floated back to the ground, He opened his now icy blue eyes, staring onto the world with a calm fury that would erupt into the world at the speed of sound. A new evil has risen, and deep behind its eyes, a hero lies trapped within his memories. The world must not fear the power of Eggman now. Today, their greatest fear shall be the evil that is SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**


	2. Shadows of the Past

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Shadows of the Past**_

"NO! How could this happen?! Those blasted Emeralds just LOVE eluding me, don't they?!" Dr. Eggman sat up in the Space Colony Ark, ranting on about another botched project. The Chaos Emeralds, though corrupted, were now spread around the planet once again. "Hmmm….. Maybe this isn't as much of a failure as I thought. I still have the components frozen in place… and the Eclipse Cannon under my control…. This could still turn out quite well." Eggman turned back to the controls and began to set his machines to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog stood on the Apotos hillsides, an evil grin slowly widening as he stared down at his hands. "Finally….. I'm FREE!!" Sonic looked to the skies and let out an evil laugh, while within the dark confines of his mind, Sonic himself lay on the floor unconscious. Before he could wake up, a small purple, doglike creature with fly wings stepped over to Sonic and shook him lightly.

"Sonic… Sonic, wake up!" Chip kept shaking Sonic until he finally stirred, and he slowly flew back to give him room.

Sonic began to slowly shake his head, opening his eyes slowly so they could adjust. "Chip?… That you buddy?" He looked over to Chip and smiled wide, jumping to his feet. "Dude, How ya doin?!" Sonic quickly gave Chip a high-five, then started looking around.

"Well, it seems Eggman split the planet again. The only reason I can remember anything or be here with you is because you have my ring. I don't even have a body." Chip slowly looked around as a terrorizing laugh filled the dark void of Sonics mind. Sonic stared around with him, as he realized the voice making that laugh was his own.

"Who are you?!" Sonic yelled as loud as he could, intent on making his purpose clear. As a black wind flowed into the room, its slowly formed in front of Sonic, a copy of himself with icy blue eyes.

"Who am I? I'm you……." the evil copy stood across from Sonic mirroring his pose just to taunt him. "I'm the darkness that's been sealed within you for your entire life! The darkness that you never let out! Well, now its MY turn to take over!" Evil Sonic rose into the air and began to fade away. "And now YOU will go through the torture I've experienced all these years!" Sonic stood in disbelief of what he had gotten himself into, as the scene began to form into the wreckage of Little Planet. "Why don't I make you face some old friends?" Just as he said this, Metal Sonic, in all his evil glory, appeared in Sonics mind, staring him down with the same evil glare as was burned into Sonics memory.

"Great…… my worst nightmares…. Come to life!… This is gonna be a lot tougher than usual…." Sonic braced himself for impact as Metal Sonic charged him and they were in a fist lock in the blink of an eye. This would be Sonics toughest challenge to date. Today is the day he shows who he really is.

In the physical realm, Evil Sonic slowly marched toward the location of the Mystic Ruins. His target: The Master Emerald. "If I get a hold of those seven Corrupt Emeralds, my transformation will be complete…" The greatest struggle of good and evil now lies within one hedgehog. And if the light loses… We all lose.


	3. Metal and Madness

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Metal and Madness**_

The booming clang of metal rang out through Sonics mind as Sonic and Metal Sonic crashed together, spinning through the air at the speed of sound. As the battle raged on, the wreckage of Little Planet was reduced to rubble, and craters sat in the ground for miles. Metal Sonic had only a few dents and scratches, barely phased by Sonics attempts so far, while Sonic was slowly wearing down. Sonic spun down from above and slam kicked Metal in his left knee, bending it backwards. As Sonic continued to pound at him, he gasped out in anger at the metallic monstrosity. "Why… won't.. you… ever… DIE?!" Sonic gave a spin kick to the side of Metals face, sending him flying into a slab of concrete, crashing through, and tearing up the ground until he came to a stop.

Before Sonic had a chance to rest, Metal stood back up and began to shroud himself in violet lightning, then warped above Sonic and axe-kicked into empty space as Sonic barely escaped the attack. Chip hovered at the sidelines, unable to do a thing to help. Without a charge of positive energy, he couldn't even make a mock body inside Sonics mind. As he peered upon the battle he also peered beyond the mental realm into reality, watching as Evil Sonic controlled Sonics body and ran toward the Mystic Ruins.

"Only a few more miles….." Evil Sonic stared into the sky toward Angel Island, slowly planning out his attack. "If I let Knuckles see me, he'll know something's up. Sonic himself doesn't know how to use the Master Emerald to attract the Chaos Emeralds. Only Knuckles knows how to do that… So I'll have to make sure I remove the echidna from the equation." Just as Evil Sonic was about to keep walking, Tails flew overhead and landed the Tornado next to him.

"Sonic, Eggman split the planet again!" Tails hadn't changed much since the fight against Chaos, but his mind was slowly becoming sharper.

"I'm well aware of that Tails." Evil Sonics ignorance had gotten the best of him. By not paying attention to his speech, he had given himself away.

"You're not Sonic!" Tails jumped back and stood his ground, waiting for Evil Sonic to identify himself.

"Oh, you're quite wrong Tails. I AM Sonic!" Evil Sonics eyes flashed icy blue and he leapt into the air, levitated by a dark aura, two of the corrupted Chaos Emeralds levitating around him. Tails stood in horror as his best friend turned against him. As Tails slowly backed up, knowing he didn't stand a chance, an array of dark beams rained down from the Chaos Emeralds. All the fox could do was run, knowing that he had to regroup and assemble a team to turn Sonic back. As soon as he saw the corrupted Chaos Emeralds, he knew exactly what had been done to him.

"Run little fox, RUN! But you know you can't escape the Blue Blur! No one is faster or more powerful than me!" As Tails escaped his range, Evil Sonic floated back to the ground and huffed, then looked at his reflection in the water, his eyes slightly green again. "I mustn't use up too much power… Or my transformation will be undone…"

Meanwhile, deep within the confines of Sonics mind, Metal and Sonic continued to fight to the death. Metal Sonic lands a cracking blow to Sonics spine, sending him tumbling across the ground. As Sonic got to his feet, skidding across the ground, his eyes widened in surprise as Metal appeared behind him in a flash, then chopped at Sonics back, but only struck air. Metals eyes shifted back to see Sonic behind him, his leg risen above his head. The clang of bending metal and a Sonic Boom rang out through the abyss of Sonics mind, the rubble of Little Planet fading away. Metal Sonic stood on his knees, Sonics heel jammed into his head, and slowly faded away.

"Well, that was a little crazy…." Sonic put his leg down and stared around into the abyss, wondering what Evil Sonic had planned for next. Soon enough, evil laughter rang out from the darkness.

"Well Sonic, I must say, I expected you to beat him…. But lets see if you have what it takes to defeat your next opponent." As Evil Sonics voice faded away, a figure slowly walked out of the shadows toward Sonic, concealed by darkness.

On the outside, Evil Sonic raced toward the Mystic ruins and came across an open field, filled with craters. "Hmm…….. Who could have made these?… No matter. I'll be moving on." As Evil Sonic turned away and warped space and time to move further ahead, Amy Rose continued her training in the field, only o be interrupted by Tails, dropping her hammer in shock.

Sonic himself stared into the darkness and waited for his newest opponent to reveal himself, his eyes widening in surprise. "Sh…… Shadow?" Shadow the Hedgehog stood across from Sonic, staring him down with the same glaring red eyes he met with 12 years ago. And now, they would finally have the epic battle that would decide who is the greatest hedgehog.


	4. Enemies Unleashed

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Enemies Unleashed**_

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic stood across from Shadow, wondering if it was really him, or another trick of Evil Sonics. As Shadow began to laugh, it became clear that this was another trick. Sonic would have to fight Shadow.

"Now its time to PROVE that I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow lifted into the air just a few inches and began to skate over, Sonic matching his speed, and just as they were about to collide, Shadow unleashed his ultimate strategy power. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared in an instant, and before Sonic even knew he was gone, Shadow landed a kick to the back of his head and sent Sonic tumbling away. As Sonic turned around, glaring at Shadow, ignoring the pain, he simply gave him his favorite mock to Shadow.

"Not bad, But you'll have to do better, FAKER!" Sonic began to spin in place, and Shadow began to charge chaos energy. Within a few seconds, Sonic took off and spun toward Shadow at the speed of sound, but was countered by a Chaos Lance and thrown into the air. Sonic looked down at where Shadow was to see that he was gone, and as a shadow was cast over his face, he looked up to see Shadow hovering over him, then only a flash of red as he was shot by another Chaos Lance and pounded into the ground. As Shadow chuckled softly to himself and stared down into the smoking crater, the next thing he saw was a spinning cannonball launch out of the smoke and tackle him head-on. Sonic drove Shadow into the air and ended the spin with and axe-kick into Shadows chest, sending Shadow plummeting back to solid ground. As Sonic landed, the abyss slowly transformed into the Space Colony Ark, the same place where they had their first true battle.

On the outside, Evil Sonic was also face to face with Shadow. Shadow himself had sensed the corrupted chaos and ran over at top speed. "So, you're supposed to be Sonic? Don't make me laugh. You're another faker! I know Sonics energy, and you're nothing like him." Shadow was right. Evil Sonics energy was much darker, more sinister, and more controlled. This would be a battle of two chaos experts.

"Very resourceful Shadow. I must say, you're right that my energy is different, but I'm still Sonic!" As Evil Sonic rose into the air, his new collective of three corrupted Chaos Emeralds surrounding him, a dark aura surrounded him and violently grew. Shadow smirked and took off two rings, hoping to match his power

"This is gonna be fun…" Shadows own aura turned bright gold, shining like the sun, radiating across the field, just outside the Mystic Ruins. Shadow charged at Evil Sonic only to get knocked back by a shot of dark energy, equal to his own Chaos Lance. Shadow quickly jumped back to his feet, then dashed back at him, firing Chaos Lances to counter each of Evil Sonics dark blasts. As he got closer, Evil Sonic began to fire more rapidly, then just as Shadow was in his face, Evil Sonic simply pimp-slapped him away and unleashed a miniature Chaos Blast. Shadow was left laying on the ground, his rings warped back into place, burnt by the blast and humiliated by his defeat. "You'll pay for this…. I'll shut you down myself, and get the REAL Sonic back!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh Shadow.. The Sonic YOU know is NEVER coming back!" Evil Sonic began to charge a Chaos Rift, preparing to launch him into space. "Have fun dying!" Shadow stared in horror, and in a last stitch effort, escaped with Chaos Control just before being hit. "Damn… that fool wont get away next time!" Evil Sonic raced further into the Mystic Ruins, intent on finding the last of the corrupted Chaos Emeralds.

Deep within Sonics mind, good Sonic and Shadow continued to struggle against each other, the battlefield of the Space Colony Ark falling apart around them. Sonic charged Shadow at the speed of sound and crashed head first into him, sending Shadow flipping backward, but disappearing in an instant. Sonic sidestepped Shadow as he came crashing down on top of him, then gave Shadow a quick sweep-kick, then spun around a second time to kick him in the head. As Shadow skid across the ground, then stood up and held his head, Sonic dashed up toward him and was right in his face as Shadow opened his eyes. Before Shadow could react, Sonic landed a double upperdraft kick into Shadows chest, sending Shadow flying into the skies, and as Shadow opened his eyes and looked down, Sonic was gone. A shadow was cast across his face and he looked up to see Sonic spinning down on him from above, and as he made impact, a Sonic Boom rang out into the abyss. The Space Colony Ark and Shadow both slowly faded into the darkness as the abyss returned to emptiness. Sonic found solid ground and stood still for just a moment before flinching and falling to his knees.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Chip flew over and tried to comfort Sonic, noticing that even though it was all illusions, Sonic was still badly hurt after the last two fights. Metal Sonic and Shadow were only the beginning though. Greater opponents were to come.

"I'm ok Chip… I just need a break…" but Evil Sonic didn't think he disserved a break. Evil Sonics mind was set on only one thing. To make everyone in the world, especially Sonic, pay for his imprisonment. His evil laughter filled the halls of Sonics mind as another being began to emerge from the darkness.

"Here's something a little more familiar for you to fight! I hope you haven't forgotten the Werehog!" As Sonic stared into the abyss, a copy of himself emerged from the shadows, but the eyes turned violet, glowing with Dark Gaias power.

"Oh no…" Sonic stared in horror as he watched himself transform, fur growing into shaggy hair, slowly turning darker with silver gray tips. His gloves tore off as his hands grew, fingernails becoming claws, skin turning blue-gray. His copies arms grew into masses off muscle, and his teeth quickly grew into fangs. The Werehog had been unleashed. As the beast roared and the sound of evil filled the abyss, Sonic slowly stood back up, not wiling to back down, no matter what happens. He'd rather go out fighting than let this beast take him down easy. Sonic quickly thought to himself, pondering his own weakness. ~If I don't get this over with fast, I wont be able to last much longer!~


	5. Evil Unleashed

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Evil Unleashed**_

Evil Sonic had finally reached the majestic Angel Island, and was only a few hundred yards away from the Master Emerald. "At last, my plan will come to pass…." With the corrupted Chaos Emeralds fueling him, Evil Sonic would finally become the REAL Sonic, taking over permanently as Sonics good side is consumed. Then, the ultimate evil power would be unleashed upon the world. Greater than Metal Sonic, greater than Chaos, and far greater than Dark Gaia. An evil like the world has never seen. But there was still hope. There was still the guardian of the Master Emerald in his path. Knuckles stood only a few feet away from him, fists raised, knowing clearly that the one he was facing wasn't the normal Sonic. "Well Knuckles, what gave me away?"

"For one, the eyes. Ice blue? Come on. Second, the fact that every step you take kills whatever you step on is a pretty big hint too!" Knuckles was right. The grass on every place he stepped was dead, drained of all life and energy. Darkness slowly rose from the ground around his feet, raw evil energy seeping out.

"I guess it is a little obvious now that I've attained so much power, isn't it? But that's not a problem. You don't stand a chance against me!" Evil Sonic gave Knuckles a toothy grin, and if it weren't for the evil glare in his eyes, you could have sworn it was still just Sonic. Knuckles was never a patient fighter. Without warning, Knuckles leapt forth at Evil Sonic, intent on ending Sonics rampage before it escalated any further. He dove down from the heavens with a hammer punch, only striking the ground, leaving a crater almost ten feet wide. Evil Sonic had been far too fast for him. It seemed that now being in control of Sonics body, Evil Sonic had both his own strength and his good sides to rely on in combat. He could already move at supersonic speeds in a split second, as if he was already in Super form.

"I'll show you who doesn't stand a chance!" Knuckles struck the ground with earth-shattering strength, and the ground around was forced down, a much steeper crater than before. As Evil Sonic began to slip into the crater, Knuckles leapt up at him and landed a solid punch to his chest, sending Evil Sonic flying out and crashing into a tree. Evil Sonic landed and took his ground, regaining his posture quickly.

"Now its my turn!" Evil Sonic sped into the fray at supersonic speeds, circling Knuckles too fast to be seen, the only sign of him being the gathering winds and the ground tearing up around him. As Knuckles focused on his guardians senses, he turned around to see Sonics knee in his face. Knuckles was thrown back by the impact and landed like a rag doll. As he got back up, Evil Sonic continued to circle him, repeatedly clipping him from all sides, and Knuckles couldn't get in a single punch. He was helpless.

Meanwhile, deep within Sonics mind, the real Sonic was face to face with his Werehog self. "This isn't gonna be easy…." Sonic was already exhausted from fighting Metal Sonic and Shadow, and now he would have to fight yet another dark portion of his past. If it kept up much longer, he wouldn't have the strength to keep fighting. Sonic slowly got back to his feet, stumbling just a bit. And at the moment his got his posture back, the Werehog charged at his full speed, but that's when Sonic saw his advantage.

The Werehog was too slow. He wouldn't even have to try to dodge the Werehogs attacks, and he already knew all its moves. He knew them by heart, because he had invented all of its attacks. Sonic quickly sidestepped the Werehog as it passed, and as he passed by, it went to sweep-punch at him, but Sonic grabbed the Werehogs arm and spun it out of control. As Sonic tried to throw him, the Werehog held tight and pulled himself back in. that's when Sonic finally initiated his ultimate strategy against the Werehog. As its arm retracted, Sonic held fast and began to spindash. The Werehog was pulled in like a retracting electrical cord, rolled up around Sonic, then slammed face first into the ground. Then the next phase began.

Sonic started to spin on his side, the Werehogs arm stretching out again, swinging the beast into a furry tornado. As Sonic let go, the Werehog flew into the air and looked back down at Sonic, too dizzy to aim. Sonic ran out to the edge of the abyss and ran on the walls of his mind, eventually making his way up to the Werehog. As soon as they were at the height, Sonic leapt off the wall and spun right by the Werehog, only landing a glancing, but powerful blow. The Werehog was spun through the air, practically suspended in time as Sonic gained speed, and to him, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. That's when it hit him. Sonic looked down at the ring on his wrist, glowing with the light of Gaia, and only two words escaped his lips before it was over.

"Chaos…. Control." Sonic took off into the air and spun into the Werehog countless times in just a few seconds, fur flying and its body stretching with each impact until its arms were tangled together in a mass of fur, and Sonic leapt to the ceiling, then came crashing down on top of his foe with the force of a meteor, spinning them both into the ground and leaving the Werehog as nothing but a rag doll of fur. As the arms slowly retracted and the Werehog began to fade away, Sonic fell to his knees in exhaustion, his eyes getting heavy. "Chip….. I cant keep going……" Sonic fell onto his face and lay there in the darkness, an evil laugh ringing out inside his head, the evil laughter of victory.

On the outside, Evil Sonic and Knuckles continued to fight, Knuckles slowly losing. It seemed that all hope was lost as Knuckles was thrown off the edge of Angel Island, sent plummeting to the ground. "I told you, fool! Nobody can beat me!" But just as he turned around, the familiar sound of two spinning masses of fur was heard behind him. Evil Sonic turned around to see Tails lifting Knuckles back to ground, then Shadow using Chaos Control to warp himself onto the Island. Now it seemed the world had some hope. But with Sonic himself unable to fight back, would the others have a chance?…..


	6. Weakness

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Weakness**_

Evil Sonic stood by the Master Emerald as storm clouds began to circle overhead. Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow were already beaten bloody, craters all over the battlefield, blood dripping from them as they stared in horror at their lost cause. Evil Sonic let out a long, booming laugh before turning toward the Master Emerald. The moment he lay a single finger on it, a dark mist began to protrude from cracks in the great gem. "Seven lights of the Earth, fall to darkness and come to me, your NEW master!" As he said this, the last four corrupted Chaos Emeralds began to make their way toward Angel Island. Once Evil Sonic gets ahold of them, the old Sonic we know and love will never return.

"Guys, we cant give up on Sonic…." Tails slowly got to his feet and gave Evil Sonic a stern look in the eyes. "We're not giving up until you let him out!" Tails picked up his communicator watch and quickly spoke into it. "All squad members, attack at will!" Just as Tails said so, Striker, Rouge, Omega, Blaze, and Silver charged into the field, prepared to give their lives in order to stop Evil Sonics rampage.

"Lets bring him down fast guys, before the Chaos Emeralds get here!" Knuckles got to his feet and charged Evil Sonic, only to be thrown back by a Sonic Boom. Evil Sonic had mastered the attack to the point that he didn't even have to move more than the smallest twitch, and it would activate his most devastating attack. This would likely be the most difficult fight they will ever be in.

Evil Sonic looked behind himself with his peripheral vision to see Striker rearing up with a lightning blade. He simply sidestepped the attempt and grabbed Strikers arm, throwing him toward Omega, who could barely defend with his hardened scales, and both tumbled to the ground. Rouge flew in from his left with Blaze in tow, and as Blaze swiped at the ground and created a wave of flames, Sonic jumped over and kicked off Rouges head. Shadow thought he could have an advantage with Sonic in the air, but he was wrong. Evil Sonic saw Shadows approach, and kicked Shadow in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him hurtling into the air, almost landing on top of Tails as he stood at the sidelines, seemingly helpless to do anything in this fight.

But he wasn't helpless. Tails lifted his head and stared into Evil Sonics eyes, a fury hidden behind them like no other. Tails was losing his best friend. Losing the one person who helped him become somebody. Tails had finally hade enough of standing at the sides and watching as his friends did the work. Now was his time to shine. "Sonic…. This……" Tails slowly rose into the air, his tails spinning faster than ever, a wind surrounding him that could be felt across the island, bending trees and blowing away the dead leaves, all killed by Evil Sonics aura. "This is for you…" Tails flew at Sonic and they clashed midair, arm to arm, leg to leg, and Tails unleashed a burst of wind that sent Evil Sonic flying into the ground, landing in a crater.

"Well…….. This wont be so easy anymore…."

Deep within Sonics mind, Sonic himself was laying on the floor, unable to stand. The past three fights had taken all the energy he had. But Evil Sonic wasn't done yet. His laughter rang out through the abyss, and Chip quivered in fear as Evil Sonic slowly faded into existence before them. "So, Sonic, had enough?" Evil Sonic walked over and picked Sonic up by his neck, and our brave hero had no energy fight back. "Need to wake up?" Evil Sonic threw him into the air, and he warped into the air and dove down onto him, landing an axe-kick to his face. Sonic crashed into the floor like a rag doll, nose bleeding, scratched and burnt by previous fights. "Is this truly the great Sonic the Hedgehog?" Evil Sonic kicked Sonic across the floor, laughing maniacally. "You're a FAILURE! You've lost all you ever worked for, and now, you'll lose your friends too! All because you wont fight back!" Sonic let out a single tear, his evil half's mocking slowly breaking him down.

Evil Sonic dashed toward Tails and met him head-on, an explosion of wind spreading in all directions from the clash. It seemed they were dead even for now, but not for long. Evil Sonic stopped and looked to the north, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I'm sorry, but I have to cut this round short… the time has come…" The last four Chaos Emeralds flew toward him from North, East, South, and West. As the seven surrounded him, both his physical and mental self stared their opponents in the eyes, his own slowly turning blank white. "You…Lose." Evil Sonic slowly rose into the air, the Chaos Emerald being drained of their negative energy, his fur turning black and spines flaring toward the sky. His socks and gloves tore at the edges, fingers growing into claws, and teeth becoming fangs. As his evil laughter boomed around the world, the sky went black and waves crashed, the ultimate evil was born. SuperDark Sonic lived, and the friendly blue blur we know and love…. is gone.


	7. A Single Spark

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A Single Spark**_

SuperDark Sonic hovered over the Master Emerald, his power quickly growing out of control, darkness spreading across the planet. His negative chaos aura flickered with black lightning, emanating from his claws, his eyes blank, but by his raw hatred, the heroes could tell he was staring directly at them. "The transformation is complete…. I am the REAL Sonic!" Tails gazed in horror as his best friend was turned into his worst nightmare.

"No! You CAN'T be the real Sonic! I won't believe it!" While Tails was arguing with Sonic, Shadow was collecting the drained Chaos Emeralds from the ground beneath him.

"I am…. I'm just living my own life by a few NEW rules…" It was true. Evil Sonic was acting just like normal Sonic, the only difference being his thirst for blood and destruction. "And now, I'm going to finally get rid of everyone that's been holding me back!" Evil Sonic rose into the air and charged a massive dark orb over his head, black lighting surging over the island. "Now…. DIE!" As the great bomb of pure evil fell upon them, the heroes were whisked away by Shadows Chaos Control. While the impact miles away was seen as a dome of destruction, greater than any Chaos Blast Shadow could unleash, it seemed their only choice was to finish Sonic off at all costs.

Shadow turned toward the rest and somehow looked saddened by the idea of killing Sonic. "You all know what we have to do… It's our only choice…" Knuckles put his head down and Tails quietly broke into tears, while the rest simply put their heads down and agreed. Tails looked up as if in protest, glaring at Shadow, not willing to let his friend die.

"Listen…… We're NOT killing Sonic…… we just have to knock him out so we can fix this!" Tails knew that the Sonic he knew was still deep under that dark shell. They just needed to find way to break him out. Shadow stared back and saw how serious tails was. For once, Shadow had some respect for the fox.

"Hmf…… fine. We'll try to knock him out. But if we have to, we WILL kill him. Now, lets level the playing field….." Shadow slowly summoned up the Chaos Emeralds and they began to circle around the group. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadows spines stood on end, Tails grew another 5 tails, Rouge and Strikers wings quickly grew, and Omega took on his gargantuan form. In a flash of light and hope, the eight Super Warriors emerged from the light and flew into the battle. SuperDark Sonic began to laugh maniacally as he watched them in slow motion, so powerful that Chaos Control was constantly active for him.

"Give me all you have!' SuperDark Sonic barely dodged Shadow as he came streaking by, then grabbed his arm and spun Shadow out of control, throwing him into Rouge. As Silver began to throw dozens of boulders at a time, Sonic simply flicked each one away and flew up to him in a flash, landing a flying punch to his face and crashing Silver into the wall. Striker came in from his blind spot, but Sonic backflipped over him and heel dropped into Strikers back, sending him into the island caves. Blaze came in from his right with a fire claw and swept at his legs, but Sonic hovered over her arm and spun around, kicking her in head. As Blaze fell back, Omega threw Rouge and unleashed a Chaos Cannon. Sonic held onto Rouge and used her as a living shield against the cannon, then threw her aside. Omega reached out for Sonic and pulled him in, but his dark power was too great, and Omega was burnt. As he let go and fell back, SuperDark Sonic fired a beam of raw dark energy into his chest, knocking his wind out. Knuckles was next. And Tails following closely behind. When they got close, SuperDark Sonic appeared behind them and unleashed a mighty Chaos Blast of pure evil, black lighting surging over the Island, swallowing all the mighty heroes.

As the darkness faded, all eight of them were struggling to get back up, beaten bloody, and too weak to keep fighting. Tails looked into the sky too peer on his old friend and only see darkness. He was truly gone. "Sonic….."

Deep within the dark abyss of his mind, Sonic was upheld by his throat, SuperDark Sonic staring him in the eyes. As Sonic slowly went limp, losing all will and strength to fight back, Evil Sonics power quickly grew. "Yeeees…. Give in… give me FULL control!…" Sonic couldn't even muster the strength to speak, only slowly closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness.

"Sonic… come back….. To me….."

It was like turning on a light. One voice that Sonic couldn't ignore. One person that held the key to his heart. Amy Rose stood only a few feet away on a cliffs edge, the Chaos Emeralds gracefully circling her. The light glistening off the great jewels could only be described as pure love. Even so, Evil Sonic only glared and charged her. "Silence, you worthless little-!" His punch just missed, and SuperDark Sonic broke into a cold sweat. "Wha-what?" Amy gave Sonic a saddened look at first, then suddenly a tantrum glare. She had changed her style, now wearing a this white tee with a pink star and trim, matching pants, and her hair spiked upward at the ends, her new shoes being pink replicas of Sonics.

"If you wont let my Sonic go, I'll have to bash you out of him!" Amy summoned her mighty Pico Pico Hammer and the Chaos Emeralds began to gracefully dance around her. "rrrrr…. HA!" A golden light shot out across the skies as she transformed, her spines aiming to the skies, golden fur shining bright for all to see. Super Amy had finally emerged. SuperDark Sonic glared with hatred and charged her again, intending to kill.

Just before he made impact, something forced his punch to stop short, but only an inch further, and it would have been dead on. Deep within the dark abyss of Sonics mind, a single spark lit in the center of its halls. Evil Sonic stared in horror as Sonic revived in his hand, then opened an eye and chuckled softly. "She's right… I cant give up…" Sonic reached up and grabbed his arms, staring him in the eye. "My mind, my rules!" Sonic backflipped out of his grasp, landing a double upperdraft kick into his chin, and midair, our mach speed hero let out a great battlecry, and a golden light filled the abyss. As the light faded, Super Sonic stared down his dark counterpart with his heroic smirk.

"Ho are you doing this?!" Evil Sonics questions could be heard by all, and both Amy and Sonic had the same answer.

"Cuz I'm a hero. I NEVER give up!" Both Amy and Sonic charged and attacked him from inside and out, Sonic with his Supersonic Boost, and Amy with the Chaos Hammer. As these attacks made their impact, SuperDark Sonic began to crack, light seeping from him, and the stormy skies began to fade. Within only a few moments of world shattering light, Sonic burst forth from the light and landed crouching down, then slowly looked up and turned around as SuperDark Sonic became nothing but a black mist, and Amy Rose powered down as she flew over to him, right into his arms.

"Oh Sonic, thank god you're ok!" Amy was in tears of joy, all the others just watching in amazement at what had just occurred.

"I couldn't have done it without you Amy." Sonic blushed slightly and leaned in to kiss her, the first time he had kissed her in front of the others. Most of them didn't seem surprised at all.

Suddenly, Sonic turned back toward the mist and realized that it was forming into a solid body. Before they knew what was happening, a green hedgehog with a bikers jacket and spiked boots formed in its place. A new evil has risen. As he laughed maniacally, the new hedgehog looked up at Sonic, his icy blue eyes glaring at him. "Now I have my own identity. The scourge of your existence. Scourge the Hedgehog!!"


	8. Light vs Dark

_**Sonic: To Know A Hero**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Light vs. Dark**_

Scourge the Hedgehog, newly formed from the darkness deep within Sonic, now stood face to face with his good half, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. He let out a short, maniacal laugh, then slowly walked up to Sonic, past the drained Chaos Emeralds laying on the ground. "So, the mighty Sonic the Hedgehog gets his body back. SO WHAT?! Your not going to survive this next battle, Sonic! None of you will!" Scourge unwrapped his chain and began to swing it, going almost as fast as Sonic can spin. Sonic slowly pushed himself to his feet and faced him, fists clenched. His friends started to step up to his side, but Sonic held them back.

"This is my fight guys…. And mine alone." Sonic looked back and gazed into Amys eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." Amy slowly nodded and backed up, the others following. Tails held a thumb up and gave him a slight smile.

"Go get em Sonic!" Sonic nodded back and turned toward Scourge, then they both leapt into the air, Scourge swinging his chain at Sonic while he spun. Sonics wrist was caught in the chain, and Scourge began to swing Sonic around, crashing him into pillars and stones, almost hitting Knuckles. Then Sonic was slammed into the ground, letting him go with a bone shattering impact. Sonic slowly stood up and ran around Scourge at supersonic speeds, making a small tornado. As Scourge lifted into the air, he began to spin with Sonic, reversing it until the tornado was ceased. Sonics eyes widened in surprise, but quickly became a look of courage as he leapt into the air once more, his strategy perfected.

Scourge immediately swung his chain out again, but Sonic let it attach to his right leg. Sonic gave Scourge his signature smirk and Scourges eyes widened, realizing that the chain was tied around his wrist. Sonic had set it all up. He began to spin, pulling Scourge in and landing an axe kick into his head, and as Scourge hit the ground, he felt himself being pulled back up. Sonic kept spinning, and the chain continued to pull Scourge in, landing axe kick after axe kick, catching Scourge on the rebound every time. Once Sonic had kicked him twenty times, he finally landed bone-breaking kick into his back, crushing Scourge into the ground. Sonic then bounced back and they two of them stood in a ring created by the Chaos Emeralds, now revived by the love and hatred the two were emitting.

*1* Scourge gave Scion a dark scowl, his eyes slowly turning completely blank, starting to laugh maniacally. "Its time I showed you what REAL evil is!" His spines slowly rose into the air, fur turning from bright green to solid black, a dark aura building around him. SuperDark Scourge has risen.

Sonic glared and massed up his own power, spines flaring to the heavens, fur turning bright gold, an aura of light flickering around him. The almighty Super Sonic has emerged to fight once again. "You wont get away with what you've done Scourge. Today is the day you were created, and today is the day you'll be destroyed!" Scourge gave Sonic an evil grin, mocking him.

"Just try it!" Before Sonics friends could see them move, Sonic and Scourge clashed midair, bounding through the skies with incredible force. Every impact shattered the skies with light and darkness, while Sonics allies watched from below, and Eggman watched from high above. Eggman ran his fingers through his mustache, wondering if he could hold the space colony and Earth in place without the Chaos Emeralds for much longer. As he viewed the fight from above, he looked to his left to find a picture of Gerald Robotnik, and began to wonder whether he was doing the right thing with his genius.

The battle raged on, and Super Sonic used the Supersonic Boost, sending himself flying into Scourge with full force, while Scourge replied with the Superdark Boost, and equal powered attack with the same speed. As the crashed head-on, the shockwave ripped trees from the ground and shook the island, and Sonics allies began to wonder whether he could handle this one on his own. Amy turned toward the others and nodded, knowing what was on their minds. These great warriors had been working together for so many years now that they had an instant sense of each others motives. Nothing could break their bond. Especially not their bond with Sonic. "Come on guys, we gotta get in there!"

They all began to absorb power from Super Sonic, slowly turning golden yellow, wings growing, spines flaring into the skies. Within a few moments, all nine of them had now become Super warriors. "Lets show him what happens when you mess with Sonic!" Amy took into the skies, the other eight Super warriors trailing behind. Super Sonic looked to his left in amazement as his friends came to his aid, despite their current state of weakness. He gave them a weak smile, then turned toward Scourge with a heroic grin, his friends surrounding him. Scourges eyes widened in fear, seeing his own death flash before his eyes.

"You're in for it now Scourge…….. Alright everyone….. ATTACK!!!" Knuckles was the first to get in close, landing a hammer fist into Scourges head, sending him flying into the ground. Shadow meet Scourge down below and unleashed a great Chaos Blast, severely burning Scourge and launching him back into the air. Striker was suddenly in Scourges face, landing a lightning blade into his stomach, dragging him through the skies before throwing him over to Rouge, who caught him in the back with a drill kick, driving Scourge across the ground. Scourge slowed to a stop, but when he lifted his head to look up, there were Knuckles and Omega, both cracking their knuckles before lifting a clenched fist over their heads. Before they came crashing down, Knuckles pulled Scourge up with the stones beneath him, and Omega expanded his fist to a ten times normal size. The impact shattered a fraction off the edge of the island, and as Scourge fell through the rubble, Blaze appeared beneath him, laying on air, and fired a volcanic blast of fire into his back. Scourge was launched into space, where Tails met him with a Chaos Tornado and blew him into the Eclipse Cannon, bending it out of position after all of Eggmans hard work rebuilding it. After bouncing off it, the artificial Chaos Control was reversed, and the ARK as well as Earth began to move again. Scourge slowly got back to his feet, but then heard a familiar voice, one that he fears as much as Sonic use to.

"THIS IS FOR SONIC!" Amy Rose flew in from below and landed a powerful Chaos Hammer into his back, blasting Scourge across the skies. Eggman was furiously banging away at the controls, but stopped for a moment as he saw one of the greatest marvels of all history. Super Sonic began to spin in place, charging up all the power he could, until there was none left he could use.

"This is it….. This is for what you did to me… my friends…. And all that you meant to do to the people of Earth…." Sonic began to shine as bright as any star in the universe, and waited for the moment Scourge was close. The SuperDark hedgehog slowly opened his weary eyes and saw Super Sonic in his path. His eyes widened in fear, as Sonic spinning was the last thing he ever saw. "SUPERSONIC SPIN!" Sonic took off and crashed into Scourge with all the force he could muster, spinning through Scourge and leaving him as nothing but a mist of darkness. The mist slowly collapsed on itself and released with the force of a hundred hurricanes. Scourge was both created and destroyed in a day. The greatest evil the world has ever seen is now gone.

Super Sonic carefully landed on Angel Island and deformed, collapsing in the dirt. Amy Rose quickly flew down to his aid, holding him up. "Are you ok Sonic?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…… thanks guys." Sonic smiled weakly and held a thumb up. The others landed around him, returning to their normal selves. The day and the world were saved, and it seemed Eggmans plots were done. Sonic and Amy tenderly kissed each other, finally fully open about their feelings. The darkness was expelled from both the world and their own hearts. The light rules over the darkness once again…..


End file.
